A frame aggregation scheme is proposed as a method to improve throughput in a wireless LAN system (refer to Non-Patent Document 1). According to this frame aggregation scheme, as shown in FIG. 1, relatively small frame data, in which the MAC header information (destination address, etc.) is the same, is transmitted as one large frame.
Even if data is transmitted by a plurality of frames in case of IEEE802.11 scheme which does not perform frame aggregation, by transmitting the data as one large frame, in accordance with the frame aggregation method, it is possible to reduce the IFS (Inter-Frame Space) which is the predetermined waiting time between transmission frames, and the MAC header. Further, as a result of employing the frame aggregation scheme, the overall system throughput improves.
Non-Patent Document 1:
“HTSG Throughput Enhancement via Frame Aggregation,” Seoul National University and Samsung, 2003, May 5, IEEE802.11n meeting, 11-03-376r0-HTSG-Throughput_Enhancement_via_Frame_Aggregation.ppt